


Your Move

by perfectly_comfortable



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_comfortable/pseuds/perfectly_comfortable
Summary: "At long last." things get...heated between Red and Liz.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Your Move

“To being on the same side.” Reddington toasted.

“At long last.” Liz agreed, as she raised her elegantly tall glass with his.

Mirroring each other, they both sipped their red wine before setting them back down on the table.

A prideful glimmer still rested on Liz’s face as she stared into the current-filled chalice. He had put an end to a glorified arms dealer and she had earned Reddington’s trust all in the same day. _Could things get any better_ , she thought. Liz returned her gaze to him, aiming to match her satisfaction to his.

She tensed and straightened, however, when all she found was a cold glare.

Reddington had zeroed in on her with an affronted expression.

She was frozen, trying to gauge what had caused this sudden affliction. “What is it?”

Reddington’s lip twitched and his head levelled as if the audacity of the question offended him. “You continue to disappoint me.”

“Wh-”

“The Private Eye you hired to follow Ilya.” he told her. “Not very private.”

Liz sat trapped in a panic by his threatening revelation, her eyes darting to his burner phone on the tabletop. Her fingertips still grasping the stem of her glass and her other hand now clutching at her knee. Trying to hide her guilt with pursed lips but her breathing betrayed her.

“I should have known you wouldn’t leave well enough alone.” he judged, taking another taste of the wine.

“What do you want me to do?” Liz finally snarled at him. “When all you do is li-”

“ _I have never lied to you_.” he cut in, boring the promise through her with the whites of his eyes.

“But you don’t exactly tell me the truth, either.” she retorted, aggressively leaning toward him. “So, what _did_ you expect?! I told you I was going to find out the truth. You could have told me you weren’t Ilya Koslov in Hong Kong, _you didn’t_. I confessed my mistakes _right here_ in this apartment! You could have told me, then-”

Reddington lifted himself from his chair, making his way along the bookshelf and away from her onslaught.

“...,but you didn’t! WHY?!” Liz continued, standing and following him.

He revolved to face her. “Keep your voice down.” Reddington instructed with a reserved anger.

Liz paused at his request and planned her next attack.

“Where does this end; this game?” she asked, weighing out her arms. “Why can’t you just be honest with me?” she finally breathed, exhausted.

Reddington stood there. His own emotion faltering at the sight of her turmoil. His face strained, subtly, before he bared his clenched teeth.

“I can’t.” he swallowed and went to brush past her.

In a fit of rage, Liz reached up and grabbed his unbuttoned collar. Gripping it in both hands, she forced him back and slammed him against the bookcase.

The unit shuddered and several books launched outward, teetering on the edge of the wooden framework. Sleeves of his vinyl records tilted within the few empty spaces of the alcoves.

Reddington was still, surrendering to her outburst. He just watched her, emotionless.

“What do you want from me?” she begged, her energy spent.

Elizabeth desperately searched his empty gaze for an exchange, a combative sign, anything.

He just waited. His elbows braced against the shelves in submission. His own eyes scanning hers.

Liz lingered in the silence then unfurled her fingers from his loose shirt, letting her hands fall back to her sides.

“I’m done playing.” she exhaled, shaking her head in defeat.

Turning to leave, she felt his hand capture her wrist. She snapped back at him, her brow now fierce with vexation.

His own was descended upon their link, wondering about it, questioning his own reflexes.

“Let go of me.” Liz uttered.

With that, his eyes followed up her arm and met hers. His vision was heavy. Seductive.

Liz was uncontrollably magnetised. She attempted to pull from his grip but could not move and he, slowly, drew her in. She was drifting closer and closer, her breath quickening, until they were almost nose-to-nose.

Reddington held her hand at his chest. “Your move.” he purred.

Her jaw hung open, sipping the air between them like the wine. Looking deep into his lustful stare before sneaking a glance at his biding lips.

Liz found herself yielding to his charm, falling slowly toward him until their top lips touched. Liz’s chest tightened, hesitating, before joining her mouth to his.

A kiss so soft, it could be said not to have happened at all.

Trembling with desire, she had barely retreated when revealing her oceans to his still-open eyes.

Without a moment's pause, he made his move and absorbed her.

Liz’s stomach knotted as Reddington tangled his lips with hers.

She swung an arm around his neck and clutched at his back as he spun her into the bookshelf.

Inhaling each other’s tension, they wrestled each other’s kiss against the other. Vying to fit their unbridled lips into the perfect lock.

Hands wound around limbs and caressed exposed skin until Reddington smoothed his fingers into her wavy, deep brown hair.

Steadying her, he guided her frenzy into a passionate slow dance. He teased his lips over hers, willing them to open.

Liz clutched her hand behind his neck as she felt every nerve-ending catch fire.

Just when she couldn’t stand it anymore, he lapped his talented tongue past her threshold and she pulled him closer.

They sealed their lips together and she dizzyingly pressed against him.

Reddington grasped at her hips and hoisted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he cradled her in his arms, pinning her against the wall.

A gasp of relieved ecstacy broke from Liz’s mouth and he swapped it with an aroused groan of his own.

They engulfed one another again, giving in, as Reddington’s library rocked and rained down around them.


End file.
